Les gestes comptent parfois bien plus que les mots
by Miko2005
Summary: Mikoto s'assit sur le banc. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la personne à sa droite. Celle-ci sanglotait doucement. Que faire ?


**Bonjour bonjour. Voici un petit OS sur Mikoto Uchiha, parce que j'aime beaucoup trop ce personnage. Je risque d'écrire beaucoup sur elle dans les temps qui vont suivre. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

**Les gestes comptent parfois bien plus que les mots.**

* * *

Mikoto s'assit délicatement sur le banc. Elle croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, gênée. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune fille à sa droite. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son amie, la réconforter. Mikoto n'avait jamais été douée pour ce genre de choses.

Kushina renifla et se mordit la lèvre. Mikoto poussa un petit soupir, presque inaudible. Elle avait terriblement envie de l'aider, mais comment ? Elle n'avait aucune expérience.

A sa droite, la rousse sanglotait silencieusement. Et Mikoto avait presque envie de pleurer avec elle. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

* * *

Mikoto s'assit délicatement sur le banc. Elle croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, gênée. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil vers le petit garçon à sa droite.

Le petit blondinet d'à peine quatre ans semblait en proie à une tristesse immense. Le regard vague qu'il promenait sur le paysage en face de lui fit chavirer le cœur de Mikoto. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'identité du petit garçon. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ?

Elle avait plus d'expérience que quelques années auparavant. A présent qu'elle était mariée et mère de deux enfants, elle avait appris quel comportement adopter envers une personne triste. Mais là, c'était différent.

Elle se rappela de ce jour ou elle était allée à l'hôpital, peut après la catastrophe. Le petit Naruto dormait à poings fermés dans un berceau, en compagnie d'autres bébés aussi orphelins que lui. Des orphelins de guerre.

Mikoto avait tellement souhaité le prendre et l'emmener dans sa demeure, pour faire de lui son troisième fils. Elle le devait bien à sa mère. Mais avec tous les doutes et toutes les rumeurs qui planaient sur son clan, les villageois auraient pensé que c'était un coup de Fugaku, pour se rapprocher du pouvoir du démon enfermé dans le nourrisson.

Mikoto jeta de nouveau un regard vers l'enfant. Il ressemblait tant à son père. Elle poussa un petit soupir, presque inaudible.

Que faire ?

Elle essaya de penser à ce qu'elle aurait fait si c'était Sasuke ou Itachi. Elle l'aurait sûrement pris dans ses bras, l'aurait serré contre sa poitrine et lui aurait chuchoté des paroles qu'une mère ne chuchotait qu'à son fils.

Elle eut une idée.

* * *

Naruto se sentait tellement vide, tellement triste. Il avait mal au cœur, mais du haut de ces quatre ans, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il avait bien vu la si jolie dame s'asseoir à ses côtés. Mais il avait peur de la regarder. Peur de croiser, encore une fois, l'un de ces coups d'œil remplis de haine qui lui faisaient tant de peine.

Il entendit un froissement, comme un bruit d'emballage. Il regarda discrètement sur le côté. Une main était tendue vers lui, un objet dans les mains.

-Tiens, fit une voix douce, en approchant un peu plus de lui une barre de chocolat emballée.

Naruto tourna un regard surpris et ébahi vers le visage bienveillant de la femme assise à sa gauche. Ses yeux l'attirèrent immédiatement. Elle le regardait avec tellement de gentillesse et de tendresse, que son cœur se réchauffa un instant. Il en oublia presque la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il tendit une main timide vers la friandise. Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts. Voyant que la jolie dame souriait toujours, il la prit complétement.

-Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix émue.

C'était la première fois qu'on était si gentil avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'être aimé. D'être recouvert d'un amour qu'il n'avais jamais connu. Un amour que d'autres appelaient "amour maternel".

* * *

Mikoto observa Naruto engloutir sa barre de chocolat. Son sourire était si beau qu'il semblait briller. Elle put presque voir la grimace de Kushina à travers le visage de l'enfant. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Les gestes comptent parfois bien plus que les mots.


End file.
